


Sempre Appassionato-A Holiday Interlude

by frantic65



Series: Prelude to Love [5]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is feeling lonely in Paris at Christmas. There is very little plot in this part; mostly just some porn written a few Christmases ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre Appassionato-A Holiday Interlude

Jack stood at the window of his hotel room and stared wistfully at the thousands of twinkle lights decorating the trees that lined the Champs Elysees. It was Christmastime in Paris, and Jack had never felt more alone than he did tonight. 

He knew he had no one to blame but himself for his present situation, but being asked to play on Christmas Eve in the majestic Notre Dame Cathedral had proven to be too much of a temptation for him to pass up. 

He sighed as he aimlessly wandered over to the room service cart, the omelet he had ordered earlier now looking congealed and unappetizing. 

He remembered the look on Ennis’s face when he dropped the news over dinner two weeks ago. The surprise and hurt, quickly replaced by the stoic expression Ennis had grown so adept at presenting to the outside world, but not normally to Jack.

Jack had tried to explain, but Ennis had simply cut him off and told him not to worry about it. It was indeed an honor to be asked to perform, and proved that all of Jack’s hard work was paying off in spades. 

They had never promised to consult with each other over every little opportunity that came along, but it had been an unspoken assumption that they would at least try to be in the same time zone for major holidays; Christmas being on the top of the list. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Jack hadn’t known when he accepted that Ennis was contractually required to conduct the New York Philharmonic’s charity performance of the Hallelujah Chorus on Christmas Eve at the Met, followed by a reception for needy kids complete with Santa and presents. There was no way Ennis could join Jack in Paris in time to celebrate the holiday, even if he was so inclined. 

Jack flopped down face first into the luxurious depths of the king-sized mattress that was far too wide for one. He thought about how much fun he and Ennis usually had christening the beds in hotel rooms across Europe, and he shifted uncomfortably as his cock obviously shared his memories of hot sex between the high thread count sheets. 

Jack rolled over and glanced at the clock while palming his stiffening dick. Ennis should be home by now, maybe even thinking about Jack as he was winding down from a long, stressful day. Punching in the number for their apartment’s land line instead of Ennis’s cell phone to take advantage of the speakerphone in their bedroom, Jack eagerly squirmed out of his flannel sleep pants and into decadent ready-for-phone-sex nakedness. 

By the time the line was ringing, Jack was slowly stroking his cock and balls, smearing the pre-come to lubricate the tunnel formed by his hand. 

“Hello?” It was a man’s voice that answered, but not Ennis’s. 

“Julian?” Jack shot straight up from the bed, erection rapidly wilting at the sound of the other man’s voice. 

“Well, Bonjour, Jack.” Julian almost purred as he greeted Jack. “How’s the City of Love treating you?”

“Julian, put Ennis on please.” Jack was in no mood for Julian’s bitchiness, especially since he knew that he would love it if Jack was out of the picture completely. 

“Sorry Jack,” Julian’s tone was apologetic and grated on Jack’s last nerve. “Ennis is not available to come to the phone right now.”

“Why not?” Jack was gritting his teeth and running his hands roughly through his hair in agitation. “He’s there, isn’t he?” 

“Not exactly.” Julian laughed as though Jack was the most amusing person on the planet. “I mean, you just missed him. He jumped out of the shower, threw on some clothes, and barely stopped to kiss me good-bye.” Julian paused as though deciding whether to continue. “I think he had a hot date.” 

“Fuck you, Julian. I’ll just call him on his cell.” Jack was furious at Julian’s smug teasing. 

“Good luck with that, Jack. Both the fucking and the calling.” Julian called out right before he broke the connection. “Ennis was in such a hurry he left his cell phone behind. Au revoir, bebe!”

“Goddamn it!” Jack bit out as he slammed down the receiver. Julian was a fucking bitch, and never missed an opportunity to annoy Jack, and no doubt talk trash about him to Ennis. 

Not quite ready to believe him, Jack dialed Ennis’s cell number. It went directly to voicemail. So, Julian was either telling the truth, or Ennis had his phone off for some other reason. 

Feeling like an ass standing there butt naked, Jack pulled on his pants and paced restlessly from one end of the small room to the other. He thought about his options. He could get dressed in his hottest club clothes and go party at one of Paris’s many gay clubs. It had been a while since he had gone tricking, and while he and Ennis were committed partners, neither one of them expressly forbid an anonymous encounter during times their hectic careers kept them apart. 

It was strictly don’t ask, don’t tell, but Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had indulged in or desired sex with anyone but Ennis. And he was pretty damn sure Ennis hadn’t been with anyone else either.

He opened the wardrobe and was eyeing up his tightest black jeans and sleeveless tee, when there was a knock at his door. 

Feeling grouchy and decidedly anti-social, he flung open the door, and growled out a “Oui?” before staring in disbelief at the man of his dreams looking frazzled and bedraggled, but miraculously standing before him. 

“Ennis?” Jack’s voice was almost a squeak, but he recovered quickly, dragging his lover over the threshold and into his arms in the blink of an eye. He threw his arms tightly around Ennis’s neck and pressed their lips together in a hungry, passion-filled kiss. 

Jack pulled back to suck in a quick breath, before diving back into Ennis’s moist and welcoming mouth. “Missed you.” He groaned against Ennis’s lips, tongue sneaking inside to greet its mate. “Fucking stupid to come here without you.” He spun Ennis around and push-walked him to the edge of the bed. “Need you to fuck me right now.” The urgency in his voice and the roughness of his hands as he struggled to remove Ennis’s clothing sparked the passion between them to an immediate bonfire. 

Without uttering a word, Ennis let himself fall onto the bed, with Jack tumbling right on top of him, cock grinding impatiently against Ennis’s hip, mouth staking a claim from his neck to his navel. 

Jack sucked just the tip of Ennis’s cock into his eager mouth, answering Ennis’s deep groan with a satisfied grunt as pre-come leaked on his tongue and slid down his throat. The taste of his lover was as intoxicating as the finest of champagnes, and Jack felt dizzy from his intense desire for the man beneath him.

Letting Ennis’s cock slide gently from his lips, Jack paused to lightly mouth the balls that were nestled beneath Ennis’s proud dick, full and tight, just waiting for his touch. He let the saliva pool on them before sliding his hand softly through the wetness, slicking his fingers with his warm spit, and moving them slowly behind to press teasingly against Ennis’s tight hole. 

Ennis squirmed as he breached his ass with one, then two digits, before settling down with a sigh, restlessly running his fingers through Jack’s thick, dark hair.   
“Thought you—ahh,” Ennis tried to speak as Jack’s finger pressed firmly against his prostate, causing his back to arch in enjoyment. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you, Jack. Keep that up and I’m—shit—not going to last past feeling the heat of your tight ass surrounding my—fuck—dick.” 

Jack laughed wickedly and pulled his fingers free of Ennis’s hole. “Sorry, maestro, I’m a little over eager and downright horny for your sweet ass and your beautiful cock. I want the best of both worlds tonight.” 

Ennis pulled Jack up until he was sprawled over his body, hard cocks rubbing sensually against each other as they slowly humped together in an erotic rhythm.   
Ennis joined their mouths together and moaned as he caught a hint of himself mixed in with the familiar taste of Jack. “Ride me, Jack. Fuck yourself on my cock.” He whispered this quietly against Jack’s hungry lips, whose reaction was immediate and almost pornographic.

Rising to his knees, Jack sucked his fingers into his mouth, before reaching behind and pushing two digits quickly into his ass, leaking cock slapping roughly against Ennis’s stomach in time with his thrusts. He smiled somewhat dreamily down at Ennis, still dazed by the other man’s unexpected presence in his hotel room. 

Ennis’s fingers caressed Jack’s back, encouraging him to mount his dick. “Come on, Jack. You’re ready. Let me feel that tight, sweet ass of yours surrounding me.”

Jack’s expression changed to one of lust and need, as he grasped Ennis’s erection with one hand, and slowly slid his way down the hard shaft until he was seated as deeply as he could get. They both grunted and growled at the sensation, and Ennis reached up and grabbed Jack’s hands, entwining their fingers together as Jack started a slow rocking motion atop Ennis’s cock. 

They stared intently into each other’s eyes, letting the intimacy and euphoria of being joined as one speak more clearly than any words could have done. 

Jack quickly picked up speed, knowing that neither one of them would have the control to make this a long lasting fuck, but the intensity of the passion that built like a flash fire between them, more than compensated for the speedier than usual need for completion.

Ennis released one of Jack’s hands to firmly stroke his cock, releasing his own come into Jack’s ass even as Jack shot streams of warm spunk across Ennis’s chest and chin.

Jack kept his head thrown back in bliss as he enjoyed the feeling of fullness and the way Ennis’s cock pressed rhythmically against his prostate as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Finally sliding free of Ennis’s spent cock, Jack draped himself across Ennis’s chest, heedless of drying come and sweaty skin, intent on reacquainting himself with every square inch of his lover’s face, and mouth, and neck, with gentle licks, and long, deep kisses. 

As time passed, the touches became lighter and slower, the kisses lazier and more infrequent, and eventually they both slipped into a comfortable, dreamless sleep cocooned in each other’s arms. 

Paris at Christmas is indeed a wonder to behold, but it’s beauty is meaningless without the one you love at your side, nestled snug in your bed where he belongs.


End file.
